Life Altering Moments
by Kosjenka
Summary: Time Travel, Spy stuff...and the most unlikely character gets the girl...finally


Author's note: Hey everyone, my name is Kosjenka, and this is my first ever story that I actually plan to publish somewhere. I don't own the Enterprise crew, the ship basically that universe, although I wish I did *grin* They belong to Paramount. I do however own other characters, the Rajal and Kuvani races and the 3071. timeline and history as it's yet another AU, so if anyone is planning to use them in their stories...well...just put a note...you know.  
  
This is an Action/Adventure/Romance...even a touch of Humor. Bear with me as everything will be explained in due time. (Bet you'll never guess the pairing *evil grin*  
  
Rating PG13 - R....For now PG-13...it'll change later on.  
  
Anyways, read and review please. I'll get Chaper One out soon. Maybe even today.  
  
====================================================  
  
Prologue: The Assignment Or Who Goes Where, When And For What Purpose  
  
  
***Unknown facility, unknown planet, year 3071, Alpha Quadrant***  
  
"Arani, Lenara, Daral, Shirel, MacShayne...report to the Briefing room immediately." Boomed a voice over the intercom.  
  
Doors of what appeared to be quarters opened, from one, a tall, dark haired Trill man emegred, black worksuit on, from another a short-ish Bajoran woman of long, curly black hair. A Betazoid main soon joined them, a Vulcan-appearing man an a Terran aswell. They all nodded to eachother as the entered the Briefing room where their Commander, one Brice Call awaited them.  
  
The man was about fourty years of age, his hair was still holding his dark brown color, crewcut. His eyes were steely gray, ice cold. Beside him sat another Terran man, this one a little younger. He had strawberry blonde hairm slightly longer than Call's, and light brown eyes, all in all a gentler version of Call.  
  
"Have a seat." Call motioned to the table, "Everyone, this is Brigadier General Marshall Spense, of the SF Marine Core." he began.  
  
He motioned to the Bajoran woman. "This is Lenara, our Engineering specialist. If she can't do it noone can." Brice chuckled. "Next we have Talyn Arani, our Security/Tactical specialist." his hand motioned to the Betazoid.   
  
Lenara and Arani nodded, their faces blank, waiting for orders.   
  
"Next to me is Operations Expert Fenn Daral, our Scientist Shirel and Medic Colm MacShayne." Call finished, pointing to the Trill, the Vulcan and the Terran.   
  
"Are we to assume, sir, that our next assignment is to be discussed here?" Shirel asked, his left eyebrow raising.  
  
Call chuckled and nodded, "That's correct Lieutenant JG Shirel. Mr. Spense?"  
  
The Marine stood up and walked over to the pannel on the wall behind. He tapped at the interface and a display appeared.   
  
"Lady and gentlemen, your next assignment." he said, pointing to the display of the USS Enterprise-D. "We have detected multiple temporal communications to and from the ship in the last week. It appears that an incursion into the timeline, 2368 took place, 2 days ago."  
  
"Do we have any idea for who did it and for what purpose?" Arani asked, looking at the display, his fingers intertwined on his stomach.  
  
"We have reason to believe it to be a Tal Shiar operative from our century. You all know that the tensions have begun to rise up yet again. A conference will be held there very a two months from the current time of incursion. Peace talks between the Rajal and Kuvani. We will be sending you all to arrive a week before the intruder. Your task is to make sure the talks do happen, and that a peace is reached as it's logged into the database. Standard locate and eliminate procedure." Spense explained.  
  
The operatives nodded and stood up, Call having dismissed them. they would leave for their assignment in 2 hours, after they geared up and the temporal passage was activated.  
  
***5 hours later, year 2368, Shuttlecraft Panathenaikos, en route to the Enterprise-D***  
  
Talyn Arani, a Betazoid, 27 years of age sat in the pilot's seat, tugging at the uncomfortable collar of those old uniforms. Talyn was a cheerful person by nature but this was making him extremely annoyed. His rank pips showed the rank of Lieutenant JG. instead of Lt.Cmdr. which was his true rank. His 'assignment' on the Enterprise was to be Assistant Chief of Security and Tactical, under one Lieutenant Worf.   
  
Beside him sat Lenara, the mysterious Bajoran, her age around 32. Noone, aside from Brice Call, knew her full name. Everyone else just knew her as Lenara. She too felt uncomfortable in the the golden-jumpsuit. Her 'assignment' was Assistant Chief Engineer, her rank Lieutenant. MacShayne (35), Shirel (79) and Daral (24/217) were all assigned assistant positions in their departments, their ranks Lieutenant.  
  
And then, the call they've all been waiting for came in.  
  
"Enterprise to Shuttlecraft Panathenaikos. We have you on our sensors. You have permission to land in Shuttlebay 2." the voice of Lieutenant Commander Data instructed through the comm. 


End file.
